


Day One - first time holding hands

by OrphicDog



Series: AlastorxOc week [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphicDog/pseuds/OrphicDog
Summary: A set of OCxAlastor week prompts.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AlastorxOc week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really expect anyone to read these, I just wanted to do this for fun.

He held that hand close, that delicate hand, coarse and sullied by hardship… it had likely been soft and warm at one point, now it was a mere spectre of its former self. Her eyes were glassy and empty, their dark depths were strangely compelling, they seemed to pull Alastor in and devour his very essence. The expression on her face was as desolate as her surroundings, her alabaster colored skin was dirty, dried tears caused the filth on her face to streak, and her exposed legs were littered with cuts, knees scraped and oozing with her abysmal colored ichor. She was a mystery, but most of all, she was amusing. The possibilities of entertainment aroused him greatly.

The canine-like demons' hand softly gripped about his hand, as if it were an anchor, keeping her mentally grounded. The Radio Demon took a jagged claw and trailed it beneath her chin, tipping her gaze up toward him.

"If you don't mind me saying, Darling," he drawled calmly, "you look absolutely pitiful!" Being met with silence, despite her obvious attention to him, whether it seemed whatever got her into this state exhausted her.  
"Can you speak, little one?" He inquires, his usual, wicked looking grin unrelenting as his eyes seemed to convey a different emotion… something akin to softness. The young woman inhales softly, her bowed lips twitching before letting out a sigh of melancholy as her eyes avert downward. She shakes her head slowly.

Interesting… very interesting indeed! Alastor withdraws his claw from beneath her chin, and uses that hand to bring her closer to him, lightly pressing her into his body. He was to take her away from this place, clean her up, care for her. Perhaps he could restore that twinkle she likely had in her eyes, he desired to repair this broken, young doll and even shape her into his very image! Also, what would a rescue be if he allowed her to suffer any longer?

"Come now, sweetheart! There is much work to be done!" The young woman registers the situation, albeit slowly. Her eyes soften as she feels the physical touch of another, after not feeling it in what had felt like centuries. While the Radio Demon, in his pride, thought he was the savior this woman requires, little did he fathom that it was him that was being brought salvation.


	2. Day 2 - Date/Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used all my spoons writing this one up, it's incomplete, but I will complete it later. I'm already behind for Day 3.

"Darling, it's time to wake up now." Alastor calls out to Deirdre in a lilting tone, she didn't respond which was natural, but the circumstances of late made the canine demon sink into a strange slump. Her silence held the usual soft melancholy, however, it was peculiar in the sense Alastor could feel her distress despite not making it apparent, let alone using their discussed method of communication. The Radio Demon tugs the hem of his suit when slipping it over himself, smoothing out any lines or creases, sighing with that usual grin he waltzes to the tiny, yet livable alcove that Alastor created to accommodate not only Deirdre but himself and see to that she was properly cared for now that she lived with him. 

He opens the slated, double doors of what was once a large, walk-in closet, entering he strides up to her bed. His form looms over her fetal form as it rests, covered beneath a black comforter, adorned with macabre patterns that weren't easily discernible in this light. "Did you hear me, Deirdre? I'm taking you on a little outing, surely you haven't forgotten." Alastor watches the bump beneath the blanket stir gently, Deirdre's tail poked out on the side, twitching a bit when hearing his voice. Chuckling, he assumes she is being stubborn and removes the blankets to reveal her freshly woken form.

The demon had a pillow clutched tightly against her, her face buried into it as she was dressed in one of his old button up shirts and nothing else.  
"Come now, sweetheart!" Seeing her in this state somehow made his day a little brighter, in a place like this, he'd never think to find the blessing of someone who caught and kept his attention for as long as Deirdre had… let alone one that he felt such a strong pull to, as the feelings of romance meant so little to him… or so he thought. "Up we go!" The Radio Demon slips his arms beneath her soft, curvy figure as he lifted her up from the bed, still clutching that pillow of hers close.

"Now, now, you don't need that pillow now that you have me!" He teases her, which causes her ears to twitch and her tail to swish. Immediately, Deirdre tosses the pillow to the side to cling to Alastor as she begins nuzzling her face into his chest. The Radio Demon sighs, it was adorable, but he felt the behavior was unnecessary. "My dearest Deirdre, you don't need to cling to me like this, you are so much stronger than you think!" Not too long ago, his constant desire to attend to the emotional state of anyone else made him feel uncertain, it was frustrating to say the least! He was the most feared demon in all of Hell, yet behind closed doors, away from prying eyes he openly felt a longing to do something beyond him. To love, and care for someone that felt mutual. Alastor held Deirdre close, his expression turning from wicked, to loving. "Let's get you cleaned up, yes?" Deirdre nods against his chest with a delicate grunt of affirmation, he strides to the bathroom with a tub that could easily fit three others as he placed her sitting upright on the toilet seat to run the water.

Behind him, Deirdre yawned with her tumbles of raven colored hair, messy with the old button up shirt she wore to bed out of place, one shoulder exposed as it had slipped off in her slumber. In her bleary eyed stated, her fingers fumbled over the buttons and she undressed slowly until Alastor indicated the water was ready. He turns to smile at her, keeping his eyes trained above her shoulder line.

"Would you like me to bathe, and groom you, darling?" The young woman replies with a nod, before he helps her into the tub and removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, tying his hair back, he gathers some shampoo, conditioner and some sweet scented soap. Alastor prepares a loofah, sudsing it up before lathering it along Deirdre's back and shoulders, gently massaging her supple, lightly colored skin.

"You have filled up very nicely, you were nothing but bones before taking you in!" He admires her physique openly as he had made it a point to her that he wouldn't mind her becoming pleasantly plump, and encouraged her to eat as much as she pleased. Alastor continued to rinse her off with bathwater before taking the showerhead to wet her hair to lather in a fresh scented shampoo, being mindful to not get anything in her furry ears that he had grown to love rather quickly, to be sneaky, he scratches behind one of them to incite an adorable reaction as she sighs happily with a few wags of her tail. The Radio Demon finishes cleaning off his little darling, rinsing her off and grabbing her a towel to dry herself off.

"Th… thank you…" Deirdre's words often stumbled over each other when she attempted to vocalize, they were also rather meek and almost inaudible, Alastor turned to her and exhaled gently through his nose. His smile became more genuine whenever she tried her best at communicating with him, he gazed her in the eyes to acknowledge her effort.

"You're welcome, my darling." Alastor begins, holding his hands behind his back. "I will leave you some clothes on your bed for you to change into, when you're done I can brush your hair and give it a quick dry." The demon smiles brightly at him, causing his cold, dead heart to leap suddenly. The Radio Demon, gasping with a light flush on his cheeks, refraining from clutching his chest at the mere fact his darling lover was this sweet… he excuses himself with haste, leaving the bathroom he takes a breath while taking his hair down and shaking it out. Exhaling, Alastor adjusts the sleeves of his top before setting Deirdre an outfit with the snap of his fingers.

The jackal demon makes her way out of the bathroom after drying off, towel wrapped about her body as she glances about, not seeing Alastor, she blinks a few times before heading to her room. The drenched fur of her tail leaving behind droplets of water on the floor, in her room she spots the outfit placed. A lace, black button up dress, intricately embroidered stockings, a lightweight jacket and a pair of knee-high combat boots. Alastor knew her tastes, most would find this unsettling but to Deirdre, it meant he was observing her and what she likes. She smiles with a small giggle and eagerly gets dressed, primping and adjusting the outfit before a standing mirror… everything Alastor chose for her to wear seemed to fit like a glove, perhaps he made her clothes?

"My, my! Don't you look wonderful!" Alastor boasts her appearance, gazing her up to see if anything was out of sort. When seeing that everything was well and good, he glances up to catch a pair of large, glassy doll-like eyes staring at him in awe. Deirdre is unable to contain her excitement, certainly what they were doing today must be grand, she could feel it in her core. The eager feelings of euphoria were something she didn't believe she could experience again.

No drugs, no self harm, most of all, no more for self isolation. There was no need for these things any longer… "Well now, isn't someone excited?" Alastor chuckles, referring to the endearing swishing of his lover's tail. Deirdre giggles, bouncing in place, he notes the sparkle in her eyes… the way she made him feel was truly an indescribable emotion… no, feeling. Alastor shakes his head, his ever present smile never leaving his face. "Come, let's dry your hair and fur now." The demon ushers the other from her room and positions her at the end of his bed while he sets up the hair dryer, mumbling irritably beneath his breath about the "new fangled technology" before turning it on, the contraption roars hot wind against Deirdre's hair. Admittedly, this was her least favorite part of being taken care of. She didn't have the heart to tell Alastor this, in the grand scheme of it all she did rather enjoy someone else helping her and taking some control of her life when she felt like she had none… 

It was an odd paradox, really. In life her parents, namely her mother controlled many aspects of her life, yet gave freedom in different areas… as she grew older though, she became more rebellious and was of course met with harsh punishments, or verbal abuse… eventually, she became too terrified to speak for herself, make decisions in fear of making mistakes. Deirdre would undergo barrage after barrage of threats, insults and screaming… she feared to do things, and not to do things. Either brought about emotional torment that caused her to ultimately break down…

The thoughts of her past drowned out the booming sound of the blow dryer in her ears, but was able to pick up the sound of the button clicking it off, and the feel of Alastor's hands through her hair before he began to brush out her dark, wavy locks, stroking his hand downward, feeling how smooth it was.

"Your hair and fur are simply gorgeous, my dear." To this day, she didn't understand the compliments. But she accepted them, despite not being able to comment back. "Now, don't you look marvelous…" Alastor drawled, standing from his bed to offer her a helping hand, she accepted it as he led her out of the room. They pass the kitchen, Alastor turns to Deirdre With a twirl of his staff.

"Grab the picnic basket, will you please?" Deirdre nods, bounding off toward the counter where a picnic basket awaits her. She didn't know of the contents inside, but knew Alastor was a good cook and didn't doubt his ability, grabbing the basket in hand she wanders back over to Alastor and met with his pleasant demeanor. "Ah, thank you, my dear."


End file.
